The Girl of Egypt
by CloveSevina
Summary: This is after the last book.
1. The Girl

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Walt and I went out to get the mail. Yes, we all get _bloody _mail. Anyways, when we went out we saw an girl our age passed out on the doorstep.

"Walt carry her inside and I'll get the mail!" {Cater was wondering why I got the mail. Well do you want it or not?} Walt looked great even in his PJs. Not fair.

"What happened?" Jaz asked

"What's happening?!" Bast was staying for the week. Her hair was half combed like she just woke up.

Jaz muttered some healing words and Zia rubbed some blue paste on her cuts. I'm not going to describe her because I think Cater wants to. {Your pinches don't hurt Carter!} After that Walt set her down on the couch.

Then we heard shouting. Carter came out tears brimmed in his eyes and went into his room.

"I'll go talk to him.." Walt said

"No, Don't" I knew what happened. Zia and Carter just split.

"I'll do it." It was obvious. I'm his sister. Duh.

"Hey. What happened?"

"I told Zia I had to go and...she snapped..."

"Oh." That sucks. Well, that's how it goes.

* * *

**I do short chapters so its going to be a longggggggg book. REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER if I get ten I'll make a long... I'm making an SYOT with a friend. Oh the forms below too.**

**Tributes:**

- Everyone can fill out the form below and send it in. But I have to warn you, out of the millions of forms, we hope to get, we will be selecting 24 of them. If we really like your application, but that district is filled, we might PM you and ask to change you district.  
- Once they are in the arena, you sort of become their mentors (if ya want). You will read the chapter and can tell me what to make them do, or spend their money on. You do not have too. But if you are planning to, fill out the for under sponsoring.

Form- This will be the information for you tributes. It can be made up, or you can base it on yourself:

Name: (This can be an existing name from any of the books, or you can make your own.)  
District: (Your choice. Be aware that Career Districts and 12, and 11. Do tend to get more requests.)  
Strengths: (It can be mental, physical, doesn't matter. Please give at least one or two. I may make up some, if there isn't enough)  
Weaknesses: (Same as above)  
Personality: (Character traits)  
Appearance: (Amy thing about your tributes…. Hair colour, colour of eyes etc…. What they prefer to wear… how they have their hair…)  
Anything you want us to keep in mind: (Family, Poor? Rich? Your preferences…)

Sponsoring:

- Every time a chapter is out, mentors as well as others that have fanfiction accounts have $1000, to sponsor any tribute of their choice. You can sponsor any number that is divisible by 50 ($50, $100, $250 etc.). Mentors can help decide what to spend the money on. Mentors will get a copy of the price sheet.

Form- This is if you want to mentor:

Name: (Can be fake or your name)  
Age: (Remember it has to be older than 13… From that I'll decide which hunger games you won)  
How you won: (so list some of you strengths)  
Weaknesses: (Least 1, please)  
Personality: (Character traits)  
Appearance: (What you look like and often wear)  
How often you can go on: I'll need you to do mentoring about within 2-7 days of the newest chapter coming out. I'm not sure, how often I'll upload, cuz I've got 3 more unfinished fanfictions.

Game-Makers:

- You have to help me scheme up evil things…. Honestly, its not difficult ;]

Form- GameMakers:  
Name: (What you want me to refer to you as)  
When can you be on: (How often you are online)


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to do another chapter anyways. :P Needdddd reviews

* * *

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

{Fine! Sadie I'll describe her!} Well she had Shiny Black hair just like Zia. She wore a green shirt and a hikers jacket. Her cargo jacket was slashed to death. She had a Deathly red slash under her eye but I thought it made her more stellar, more attractive. Anyways, after we saw her I led Zia into her room. Me and Sadie needed to go visit my uncle.

"Hey... Zia I need to tell you something..."

"Yeah? You can tell me anything Carter you know it." Then she leaned in. After we pulled apart I told her the news.

"Me and Sadie need to go to see Amos again."

"Carter this is the 9th time. This week!"

"You can come-"

"No Carter! This the last time! Get out!" She pointed towards the door.

"So it's over?" I asked uncertainly. Then an inch beside my head flames spread in the wall. I took that as a yes and ran out and went into my room. Then Sadie walked in.

"Hey... what-"

"I told Zia we had to go... and she snapped." Sadie paused then grinned.

"Think of this as a positive." Then she walked out. Maybe Sadie was right. I flopped on to the bed and lied down. Well that girl is kinda cute. Then again we just found her on our door step.

"Hey Carter get down here!" Sadie called. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Who`s hurt?! Or dead?!" I asked. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"No ones dead Carter. The girl is waking up."

"Oh..." Then the girls eyes fluttered open. They were a striking green. She cluched her head in pain.

"Where am I?" She looked around.

"Am I in the Brooklyn house?"

" Um Yes..." I said totally confused. She got up.

"Well lets do some magic!"

"We don't even know your name!" Walt exclaimed.

"Oh. Right I'm Celene and I follow the path of the hunter person."

"You mean Neith?" I asked

" Yeah. Her." She took a step towards me. There was an inch between our faces.

"Let's go!"She exclaimed. Sadie looked at me.

"I like her." I grinned

"Me too."

"Oh, you like her like that?" Sadie asked grinning.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I knew it." Wow, Sadie is a mind reader. Felix nudged me.

"The new Dr. Fun time!" I had to smile. Felix is so funny.

"Hey, Sadie. Watch them, I'm going to take a nap."

"Fine, Whatever."

When I woke up and figured out SADIE DID NOT DO A GOOD JOB. Clene was shooting arrows at and ankle biter made target and Felix was making log penguins and bringing them to life. Oh what was Sadie doing you ask? NAPPING ON THE COUCH!

"SADIE!"

"Huh?.. What?"

"What you doing?"

"You got girly now?"

"Whatever, We have to go see Uncle Amos now."

Then celene butted in. "Amos?! I've heard of him!"

"Really?"

"No... Can I come?"

"Sure..Just one question. Where did you get the bow and arrows and or wepons?"

"I always had them."

"Oh.."

"Should we bring Bast?" Sadie asked.

"Oh of course!" Said Zia.

"So I guess your coming" I asked.

"No duh. Im already packed."

" We should all pack"

"BAST GO PACK WE ARE ALL GOING TO SEE UNCLE AMOS!" Screamed Sadie.

"OK!"

* * *

**LOOK AT THE FORMS I WONT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AND OR STORY UNTIL I GET A REQUEST**

**So, anyway, this is how it will work. (if you have suggestions or ideas, PM one of us.)**

Tributes:

- Everyone can fill out the form below and send it in. But I have to warn you, out of the millions of forms, we hope to get, we will be selecting 24 of them. If we really like your application, but that district is filled, we might PM you and ask to change you district.  
- Once they are in the arena, you sort of become their mentors (if ya want). You will read the chapter and can tell me what to make them do, or spend their money on. You do not have too. But if you are planning to, fill out the for under sponsoring.

Form- This will be the information for you tributes. It can be made up, or you can base it on yourself:

Name: (This can be an existing name from any of the books, or you can make your own.)  
District: (Your choice. Be aware that Career Districts and 12, and 11. Do tend to get more requests.)  
Strengths: (It can be mental, physical, doesn't matter. Please give at least one or two. I may make up some, if there isn't enough)  
Weaknesses: (Same as above)  
Personality: (Character traits)  
Appearance: (Amy thing about your tributes…. Hair colour, colour of eyes etc…. What they prefer to wear… how they have their hair…)  
Anything you want us to keep in mind: (Family, Poor? Rich? Your preferences…)

Sponsoring:

- Every time a chapter is out, mentors as well as others that have fanfiction accounts have $1000, to sponsor any tribute of their choice. You can sponsor any number that is divisible by 50 ($50, $100, $250 etc.). Mentors can help decide what to spend the money on. Mentors will get a copy of the price sheet.

Form- This is if you want to mentor:

Name: (Can be fake or your name)  
Age: (Remember it has to be older than 13… From that I'll decide which hunger games you won)  
How you won: (so list some of you strengths)  
Weaknesses: (Least 1, please)  
Personality: (Character traits)  
Appearance: (What you look like and often wear)  
How often you can go on: I'll need you to do mentoring about within 2-7 days of the newest chapter coming out. I'm not sure, how often I'll upload, cuz I've got 3 more unfinished fanfictions.

Game-Makers:

- You have to help me scheme up evil things…. Honestly, its not difficult ;]

Form- GameMakers:  
Name: (What you want me to refer to you as)  
When can you be on: (How often you are online)


	3. In some rented car

**Merry Christmas eve everyone!For your Christmas Gift you will recive (Drum roll) A chapter from everyone of my stories! YAY!**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

* * *

We went one day late to Uncle Amos. Since BAST took so long packing! And guess what day that

was? Christmas!Eve! I'm sorry for being so bloody crabby but I did not want to spend my Christmas eve

crammed beside my brothers ex and a one third cat one third human and one third god thing. We got

some weird car with 3 seats in the front. So Carter and Celene sat at the back. It was a little akward so

I tried to get a conversation started.

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's ummm... have a game. I'll ask stuff and if you have that you say yes. Who likes

chocolate?" No answer. I looked back and saw Carter falling asleep almost on Celenes shoulder and Celene was

playing on her ipod touch trying to avoid Carters head. Wow. At least now I can take a nap.

"Can I sleep on your shoulder?" I asked Zia.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Thanks." I closed my eyes. Ahhh rest. Haven't had that in a long time.

* * *

**IT'S A DREAM**

* * *

My ba stood up.

"Where am I?" It was my old house with my mom and dad, I was so young and so was Carter. Me and carter were on the floor in front of our highly decorated Christmas tree.

"Here you go honey! I hope you like it. It's from me and your father." My mum handed me a box. I tore of the top of

the box. Then I took a little kitten out of the box.

"I'll name her Muffin!" That was a horrible mistake. I couldn't have named her Jenny or something?

* * *

**THE DREAM'S** **OVER!**

* * *

So is this chapter! Merry christmas!


End file.
